On The Enemy Lines
by Bloomerica
Summary: You wouldn't last a week on a drama where you do real acting!" "Well you wouldn't last a week on a comedy, you know, making people laugh for a change instead of making them cry!" Be careful what you bet on, because you never know what you might get into.
1. The Bet

**Hello Channy Fanatics! Bloomerica here with my first Channy multi-chap! (well, by myself anyway) I thought of this while I was studying. I hope it'll be good, and I'm also hoping there will be some drama thrown in. We'll see :) This is a very short chapter, but I promise the next one will be long. Now, without further ado, please enjoy :)**

* * *

Despite the very sunny day in California and all the happy people walking down the streets with happy faces, a certain Sonny Munroe was not in one of her brightest moods. Sonny usually got up with the sun, said good morning to a few neighbors with a smile and even made breakfast for her mom, then threw on a crazy yet cute outfit, but not today. Today Sonny woke up to the sound of her beeping alarm clock, the hair all over her face making it hard to see. She managed to reach her hand out and hit the snooze bar, while at the same time wiping a hint of drool from her mouth and getting up. She stretched her arms out and slipped her fuzzy cow slippers on and made her way to the kitchen. There her mom was, hovering over the oven and frying eggs and bacon.

"Good morning, Sonny. Had a good sleep?" her mom asked as the brunette took a seat on a stool by the island. "Yup. I'm not really feelin' my usual self today, but I'm positive it's nothing medical. Just a case of the mood bug I guess," Sonny sighed as she closed her eyes shut for a moment then opened them again. Now, her mom placed a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of her. "Yup. Could be that, or just your local Hollywood love bug," Connie smiled, opening the refrigerator door and taking the milk carton out. "Pft! Why would I have a case of the love bug?" Sonny asked in her normal voice. She thanked the heavens it was too early for her high voice to kick in. She picked up the fork beside her and shoved a decent size of egg in her mouth, followed by toast. "Wow mom, this is great." "Thanks sweetie. So, what's on your agenda for today?" her mom asked, beginning to eat as well.

"Actually, we're just rehearsing for half the day today. Some new sketches, ooh! And a brand new Check It Out Girls! Then, Marshall is letting us free. Tawni asked me if I could go around here and there with her, so I said yes," Sonny explained, sipping her milk. "Ah, okay. You go have fun. I got called into late work tonight, so don't expect me until early morning." "Kay, thanks mom," Sonny answered as she placed her dish in the sink and walked back to her room. She took out a bright yellow floral skirt that had a tight black belt on the waist. She also paired it up with a plain white tee with a circular neck and a long necklace that had a single heart on the end as a charm. She then went into her washroom to take a nice and steamy shower. Once she got out, she took out the basic black hair dryer from the cupboard and began running her hair with a comb.

She then got changed, put her hair up in a ponytail and went downstairs. "I'm leaving mom, see you tomorrow!" she yelled as she took out her cowgirl boots from Wisconsin and put them on. When she made her way to the hallway, none of the neighbors were out having their usual coffee. She shrugged and went to the parking lot and made her way to Condor Studios.

* * *

_Sonny Munroe_

The parking lot was almost full, making it hard to find a parking spot. Once I did find one, I locked my car and made my way to my shared dressing room. Sure enough, a certain blonde sat in front of an over sized mirror. "Hey Sonny! Something wrong? Your usually one of the first ones here," Tawni said, applying blush on her face. I slumped on my own chair. "I over slept. Not feeling very sunny today," I said in a dull voice. "Oh, well that's fine. I'm sure you'll perk up once you see him," she replied. "What? Who's 'him'?" I asked, not even kidding. "Chad, silly!" she said, waving the brush in her hand over her head as if to say 'duh!'. "For the last time, Tawni, I don't like Chad! He's just another ego-tested maniac jerk! Why do you keep on insisting I like him?!" I half-yelled, getting up from my chair. "Sor-ry, didn't mean for you to get all diva on me," she smirked. "I'm not a diva!" I yelled as I walked out of the dressing room and began walking down the hallway, looking like an angry storm that was about to blow any minute. I knew I wasn't in one of my best moods today, but however bad my mood was, I was sure Tawni made it a whole lot worse. And to be honest, I didn't even know why. Usually, when she made a joke about me liking Chad, I'd just say something like 'I don't like him' and drop the subject. Obviously, today was having more of an effect on me then I thought. I kept on walking until I reached almost deserted commissary. The only people that were there other then myself were Nico, Grady, Devon, Portlyn and Penelope.

"Oh, look there's Sonny! Do you think we should drag her to the set to see if we can get her to brighten it up?" I heard Portlyn whisper to Penelope-well attempt to anyway. Penelope said," Shut up you idiot! Just because her name is 'Sonny' doesn't mean she's actually sunny! And like Chad said, don't talk without a script!" I went over to the fro-yo machine and got a mix of chocolate and vanilla swirl. I then hastily made my way back to the dressing room, knowing Tawni would be somewhere other then there right about now.

I slammed the door shut and sat down on the one arm lounge chair. I began taking little scoops of fro-yo and placing it in my mouth. All the silence gave me a decent chance to...well, think. I hated how the day was turning out so far. I wasn't in a good mood, which meant you didn't get the super down to earth Sonny that just let everything pass by. Nope, you got the anti-Sonny. The Sonny that would pick fights with anyone just for the heck of it. The Sonny that would completely ignore you even if you know she heard you. The Sonny that barely smiled.

Just as I was about to call Tawni and cancel on my plans with her for this afternoon, someone opened Tawni's door, and no, they didn't knock. I turned my head to see none other than the three-named heartthrob leaning by the door's frame.

"Hey Sonny, what's the dilly?" he asked. "I dunno, you tell me," I spat, not showing signs of my usual self whatsoever. "Somebody's a little cranky," he said, taking a step into the room. "Whatever Chad. Either tell me what you're here for or get out. I'm not in the mood," I said "Actually, I seriously don't know what I'm doing here. I guess I was just bored," he shrugged.

"Well either get out or actually have a purpose cause I'm sorta busy," I said, shoving another spoonful of yogurt into my mouth. "Yes, Munroe, because eating yogurt makes people so busy nowadays." He took a seat on the foot of Tawni's lounge chair, inches from where my feet rested. "So, shouldn't you be working on a new sketch or something?" he asked "What's it to you?" I half-growled. "Okay Sonny, what's wrong? Why are you so moody today?" he asked, concern taking over his face. It was either he really cared, or he meant it when he said he was the greatest actor of our generation. "N-nothing. Like I said, I'm not in a good mood. Just please leave me alone," I tried, but I think we all know that the attempt was useless. "No. I swear, we're gonna figure out what's wrong with you. It's time to call in Dr. Cooper," he said, standing up and pretending to call a doctor on his phone. "Your dad's a doctor?" I teased, still no smile. He glared at me before taking a seat on his original spot. "So, Sonny, What's got you down?" he asked, pointing an imaginary microphone to my direction

"Hmm...I'd say the fact that Chad Dylan Cooper was sitting next to me, annoying me to possible hell," I answered, attitude hitting my voice just right. "You know, some girls would take that as a good thing. Anyways, anything else?" he asked, the 'mic' to my direction again. "God, Chad, why don't you just go back to your stupid drama snobs?! Leave a girl to some peace for once!" I finally yelled, getting up from the seat. "Well sorry if I try to act nice for once!" he yelled back, getting up, too.

"Nice?! Your idea of nice is driving someone to hell! What's wrong with you!?" "What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you??! You wouldn't know it if someone was trying to be nice if it hit you in the face!" "Well at least I can be nice!" I retorted. "You're so called friends would say," he rolled his eyes. "You're calling my friends so called?! What about yours, huh? You all think you're perfect when, reality check, you're not! Real friends don't kiss up to you just because you have the power to get them fired!"

"Like you'd know what it's like dealing with people from the Falls. You wouldn't last a week on a drama where you do real acting!" "Well you wouldn't last a week on a comedy, you know, making people laugh for a change instead of making them cry!"

"Whatever, Munroe. I'm outta here," he said as he headed to the door on my side of the room.

"Fine," I mumbled

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good and Goodbye!" I yelled as I slammed the door on his face. I thought that would never be over.

* * *

A couple of hours later, both Sonny and Chad were preparing to go home. Until, a voice came through the whole studios saying," Will Sonny Munroe from So Random! and Chad Dylan Cooper from Mackenzie Falls please report to Mr. Condor's office."

Uh Oh.

* * *

**And thus, the first chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it, sorry for any errors. Please,Please,Please review! I'll personally thank everyone in the next chapter and send you a PM to respond. Here's a sneak peek at chapter 2:**

_"I overheard you two arguing a couple of hours ago, about how you think each other would not last a week on each other's shows. Well, I'm giving you a chance to prove yourselves. Not only that, but the directors of your shows think it would be a great way to promote your shows. Sonny will be playing Mackenzie's cousin for the week, and Chad, you will be taking Sonny's place on So Random! What do you say?" Mr. Condor asked_

**Oh, and before I forget to mention this, DancingRaindrops and I are writing a story together called Marriage 101. The account we share is called BloomingRaindrops. Check it out,but first,PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Let The Games Begin!

**Hey! Bloomerica here, what up? So, this chapter's basically a filler, on the next one is when the week will start and so on. Thankeez to everyone who reviewed! And those people would be.....**

**LittleMissChanny (anon), kayalex, MaybeMelMel', The Witches 11, Lady Alice Cullen and Channyrules !**

**Thanks to these people who favorited/alerted:**

**Channyrules, Lady Alice Cullen, edwardrocks 1901, DannySamLover20, The Witches 11, MaybeMelMel' and kayalex !**

**I hope if you favorited/alerted that you would please review this chapter. I'm hoping to get at least 7 reviews, then I'll give ya'll the next chapter! See ya down there!**

* * *

As Chad made his way through the studios and into Mr. Condor's office, he wondered. Why did Mr. Condor suddenly need him? And Sonny? Where did she fit into this? Still confused, he opened the light stained wooden door. Sure enough, the bubbly brunette was there, sitting on one of the two seats in front of the huge desk. Behind the huge desk was none other then Mr. Condor.

"Hello Chad. Please, take a seat," he said, gesturing to one of the seats. Chad did not argue and made his way beside Sonny. She gave him a small glare before saying, "Mr. Condor, if you don't mind me asking, why are Chad and I here?" she asked confused. Mr. Condor answered, "Oh well you see Sonny, I couldn't help but to overhear you and Chad's argument earlier today. Not to mention your little bet.

"I found it very interesting, and quite a bright idea. So, I told your writers about it and they were more then thrilled to hear the ideas. What's basically going to happen is, Sonny will be on Mackenzie Falls for one week and Chad on So Random! Sonny, you will be appearing as Mackenzie's cousin. You will be getting the script ASAP. Chad, you will be taking Sonny's place on _So Random!_ for the week, creating sketches like she does. It will be a great way to promote your shows. Any questions so far?" he asked, stopping for a minute.

"Do we have a choice?" Chad asked, his voice hopeful. His hopeful expression immediately turned into a frown when Mr. Condor replied," No. Anything else?" he asked, turning to both teens. The two kept quiet and Mr. Condor continued. "You will be using each others dressing room, and you may take what you need from there before the other officially moves in. That's basically it. Since it's Friday, this will officially be in effect on Monday. That's about it. Final questions?" he asked. Both actors shook their heads. "Okay then. You know, I was hoping you'd be more enthusiastic about this. You know, getting a chance to prove yourselves. Anyways, out you go. And remember, I want to see Sonny in a Mac Falls uniform on Monday and Chad out of his," he reminded them as he led the two out.

_Sonny Munroe_

Once we were a safe distance away from Mr. Condor's office, I turned to Chad and said," Look at what you got us into! You're such a jerk! Now, for a whole week, I have to be on a so called drama and hang out with your 'friends'!" I partly yelled, putting air quotes around friends. "Me?! You were the one who called my friends snobs!" he yelled back, matching her tone. "Well you were the one who started the bet, and you were the one who even came to my dressing room! It's all your fault!" I retorted.

I guess he must have realized that it was his fault because he kept quiet for a fair amount of time. Finally, he said," Okay. I admit it. I got us into this. But, technically we did make it a bet. So, you wanna do this Munroe?" I thought about it for a minute. It would be a piece of cake, plus, it would be my chance to show him off. "Fine. What's the bet?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Hmmmm.... Okay. I got it. If I win, then you have to get everyone in the studios in the parking lot, get up to the roof with a bullhorn and yell 'Mackenzie Falls is the number one tween show which I love, not to mention CDC himself'," he said with a smirk. "That's crazy, Chad. How am I gonna make everyone in the studios go to the parking lot?" I asked, an eyebrow rose. "I'm CDC. No need to worry about that," was his reply

"Fine. But if I win, then you have to give up your casts' edible food for the rest of the year and give it to us," I replied. "Oh, you're on, Munroe," he said, offering his had. I shook it and gave him a small grin. "Can't wait to see you try to make people laugh, Cooper," I said, turning around before he could reply and walking to our dressing room. I then began digging around for things I would need for the week. I took out a blue duffel bag from my closet and stuffed it with some clothes. I also shoved in some make up and my hair dryer. I finished by putting my necessities in.

I then took out my sketchpad that had So Random's logo on the purple cover. I placed it on my vanity, knowing Chad would need it sooner or later. I was interested in the sketch ideas he would come up with. I took out a pencil and began scrawling a note to the jerkthrob on the last page.

_Dear Chad,_

_Good luck on So Random! this week. Curious to see what ideas you come up with for sketches. Some advice, keep away from Zora, don't let Nico and Grady do any dumb sketches and DO NOT, under any circumstances, touch anything that Tawni owns. That's all, see you around :)_

_Your,um, Frenemy,_

_Sonny_

I smiled at the note and hoped he would see it before closing the sketchpad shut. I placed the duffel bag on the chair, grabbing my keys from the vanity table while doing so. I then made my way to the parking lot.

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

I made my way to my car silently. I had just finished packing a bag of things I would need for next week while I was a cast member of Chuckle City. I gave that subject a lot of thought. Being in Sonny's place meant I had to write sketches. Now don't get me wrong, CDC isn't scared or bad at anything. He was just a little....inexperienced when it came with things like funny in a stupid way. I hoped Cloudy or Rainy or whatever their real names were would do that for me. I also thought about Sonny acting on Mac Falls. With any hope, she would be bored by Wednesday and give up. I smiled at that as I shoved the keys in the ignition and began driving back to my house.

--

"I'm home!" my voice bellowed all through the huge mansion. Right then, my little seven-year-old sister came rushing down the many flights of stairs. "Chaddy!" she yelled as she ran to me and gave me a huge hug. "Hey Sam," I smiled at her as she pulled away from the hug. "Watcha doing, Chaddy?" she asked as we walked into the house. "Nothing," I shrugged. I took my jacket off and placed it neatly on the kitchen island. Sam rushed to the living room and took a seat on the leather couch.

"Hurry, Chad! Mackenzie Falls is ending and So Random's almost on!" she yelled. I grabbed a can of coke from the refrigerator and walked towards the living room. I heard the So Random! theme song as I entered the room. I sat beside Sam and paid my attention to the TV. Sonny and her cast were doing yet another Gassie sketch. _She looks so cute in that little cowgirl hat, STOP IT, Chad! You do not like Sonny! But that doesn't mean she's not stupid cute........._

I laughed along with Sam as the episode went by. I would never admit I watched So Random!, but hey, it wasn't as bad as I gave it credit for. In the end of the episode, I was surprised to find my own picture flash across the TV. The voice that usually announced So Random! in the beginning was now speaking.

_"Next Week, special guest Chad Dylan Cooper will be taking Sonny Munroe's place on So Random! Our Sonny will be taking his place on Mackenzie Falls, tune in!"_

"Chaddy, you're gonna be on _So Random!_? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked in an absolutely thrilled voice. "Sorry, Sam. Just forgot. But, yeah, I am gonna be on _So Random_!" I replied, cuddling the little girl to my chest. "I can't wait! Sonny's gonna be awesome on your show!" she squealed. I swear, she must be Sonny's number one fan or something. We watched through the credits until mom called," Samantha! Time for bed!"

"Tuck me in Chaddy?" she asked, sticking her bottom lip out. I chuckled then said," Sure." She ran up the staircase and I slowly followed her. I soon got to the purple door with a huge 'S' hanging on it. I entered the room. The double bed had purple So Random! covers along with matching pillows. The room was painted a light purple. Her walls were plastered with a million posters of the So Random! cast. On her nightstand were two frames. One with Sonny's picture in it and the other with my own. I walked over to Sam who was already in bed. I pulled the covers up to her neck and gave her a peck on her forehead. "G'night, Chaddy," she said, her little eyes closing. "Sweet dreams, Sammy," I replied and slowly walked out of the room.

* * *

**So, Good,Bad, Okay? Tell Me In A Review!! Who saw Sonny With A Song? *Raises Hand!* To be honest though, I really wished there were more Channy. Can't wait for the new episode called High School Miserable on Sunday! And to all ya'll who've read Marriage 101, we hope to be starting the 2nd chapter this weekend. DancingRaindops had been very busy, thanks for being patient! Andy, it is a Channy fic, so yes, there will be an explanation as to why Portlyn's Chad's partner....for now. Thanks to everyone for everything! Review please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
